Finally Over
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: The final battle between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. One shot!


**Title: **Finally Over****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The dimly lit room was sweltering hot with a warm fire burning in the middle of a summer day. A middle-aged lady with large glasses and heavy bangles was lecturing the class about the most advanced seers. Most of the students were either looking out the window through the curtains at the comforting lake or scratching their quills in pretense for taking notes while really they were having a conversation with their friend.

Only two girls were eagerly listening to Professor Trelawney. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were very much interested in Professor Trelawney's lecture. They were enamored by her mere presence.

Behind them, Harry and Ron thought otherwise. To them, Trelawney was a fraud. She seemed to like living in the dark – thinking about death all the time, especially Harry's. Harry had reason to believe that she could make predictions though. She'd made one about him, hadn't she? But besides that, she had no right to tell Parvati and Lavender and anyone else at Hogwarts who believed her, that horrible things would be taking place in their future.

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time, thinking about the Prophecy. It would be happening soon. His time to encounter Voldemort was coming closer by each passing minute. He was in his final year at Hogwarts and next year, he'd be facing the world, which Dumbledore refused to let him do with Voldemort on the loose.

Harry could remember the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore not too long ago. The prophecy would be coming to an end soon. And according to Harry's knowledge, it would be very soon. During the summer of his sixth year, he'd visited Dumbledore's home along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins. It had been the most amazing place imaginable.

Dumbledore had led them in a dingy alley and then they'd simple passed through a portal by means of a spider. Harry laughed, remembering Ron's reaction. The place had been magnificent. They'd explored the house and it was rather remarkable. One thing about the trip that had stood out to him, had been the visit from Bane, the centaur. He'd heard them talking about the stars and the position of the planets. It had been rather odd, since Harry had never thought that Dumbledore believed in those things.

The year had been rather odd and Harry had observed Dumbledore talking more and more about the universe. It had all ended up in one big disaster, resulting in an encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry shuddered, still remembering her cruel laughter.

Nowadays, there was no shred of Voldemort's existence anywhere. People were suspicious. The Ministry was on alert and Dumbledore was suspicious. Harry himself was looking around corners. It was surprising that he had just disappeared. It didn't make sense. No one believed him gone though, and Harry was thankful for that. The Order needed all the support from the Ministry.

The bell to signal the end of class rang and Harry followed Ron out of the room. There was a lot on his mind at the moment and as Ron chattered on, Harry had a sudden urge to just tell him to shut up. He hadn't been sharing everything with Ron and Hermione. He often hid things from like. They didn't yet know about the prophecy and he hadn't told them about the continuation of his dreams. As a matter of face, he hadn't told Dumbledore about that either. Or anyone else. It would only cause more trouble.

Speaking of trouble…..

"Weasley, watch where you're going, would you? I don't want your filth on me!" Malfoy's icy voice carried through the air to Harry's ear and Harry instinctively turned on his heel. "Scared Potter? You've been avoiding me for a long while now," his voice was so cajoling, but Harry knew better. He grabbed Ron's arm and they walked away without a backward glance. Once they'd walked a great distance, Ron spoke.

"What is it with you Harry? You're avoiding Malfoy."

"I am not avoiding Malfoy. I just don't want trouble," Harry replied.

"When have you ever worried about that before? You've been like this since after Easter. If I didn't know better, I'd say Malfoy was right and maybe you are afraid of him!" Ron clapped a hand to his mouth, knowing he'd reached his limits.

Harry stared at him, appalled by his avowal. It was below Ron to do that. He'd never done that, but then Ron had never known when to keep his mouth shut. It didn't matter. Just the fact that a thought like that could find it's way into Ron's mind was disgusting. Harry stared at his friend for a second longer, and then walked passed him, making his way to the Gryffindor common room instead of the Great Hall.

He was walking up the marble staircase and then through a corridor, when he noticed something odd. He couldn't quite explain what it was, but if he had to, he'd say it was a crease on the wall. The wall seemed to pop up about a foot in one place. It looked like a little hill. Harry stretched out his right arm to feel it and the next thing he knew, he was in a world of white.

Everything was white. Harry stretched out his right arm again to feel something, and suddenly, he was in world of orange. He repeated the process with his right hand, and landed in different worlds, full of different colors. What was this? And when Harry did the same process for the tenth time, he found himself not in a room with a vivid color, but in a graveyard. A very familiar graveyard.

What was he doing here? Harry walked aimlessly through the cemetery and stopped dead in front of two graves located in a little clearing. The gravestones had the words Lily Potter and James Potter on them. How had they managed to find his parents' bodies? Hadn't Hagrid rescued him just in time as his house had burned down?

Harry had no more time to ponder on the matter, as a dark figure with red slits stood in front of him. Lord Voldemort was standing in front of him, yet again, and Harry felt so vulnerable as he carried his school bag and didn't even have his wand out. He dropped his bag and took out his wand, and then remembered it would be no use, but it was still better than anything else.

"Potter! We meet yet again! For the last time, I promise you," Voldemort's voice was cold and Harry started to shiver before he stopped himself. "We are going to battle Potter. You have no one. You have no Dumbledore. You have no Godfather. You have no parents. It is just you and me. I have pulled you away from Hogwarts so you may be able to finish this at last. You should be pleased. Even you must be getting tired of our little encounters, right Harry?" He gave an evil smirk, and then continued. "We will duel. Of course we have that little incident last time, but you can choose not to duel. A sword fight perhaps. Or maybe just your own powers, which I assume you have none. So let the duel begin!"

And Harry sprinted behind the headstone, Voldemort's speech catching him off guard. He had to do something. He had to find a way to get out of here. Or fight him. His options were on getting out of there. He had no way though. Harry thought quickly about his plan and having no other option, he stood up and yelled the disarming spell, preparing for the action that was going to take place, and holding on to his wand with both hands.

It happened. The same beam appeared and Harry put all his energy into it. And he heard the song. The next thing he knew, something was coming out of the wand. A head, a beak – a phoenix? Fawkes? What was fawkes doing there? Voldemort couldn't kill Fawkes! What was happening. And then Fawkes held out the sorting hat to him, and just as Harry touched it, it vanished.

What was going on? How come no one else was coming out of within the connection of the beams? Then it clicked. Fawkes had just given him a sign of how to vanquish Voldemort, but would it work? He had no other choice, but to try it.

Harry pulled away his wand, and retreated behind a headstone again. He yelled, "_Accio Sorting Hat_!" It was his only chance, but his chances of this plan working were very slim. Harry just waited, hiding behind gravestone, after gravestone as Voldemort blew up each one. And after five minutes, Harry heard the wonderful sound. The sound of something speeding along in the air. The sorting hat landed on his lap and Harry could just see the glinting sword. He pulled it out. Now what he had to do was to get close to Voldemort. How was he to do that?

Harry suddenly, remembered the spell McGonagall had taught them two days ago. It was a spell that allowed you to become invisible for mere seconds. Harry understood the concept, but being able to perform the spell correctly was out of his league. He had to give it a shot though. Harry whispered a curse while he pointed his wand at himself. Harry waited, but nothing happened. He tried again and this time he was astonished to see that his body had disappeared.

He ran over directly towards Voldemort, dodging the spells he was aiming at headstones, thinking Harry was behind them. Harry's spell died out just as he got in front of Voldemort. How he could have not known about such a simple spell was beyond him.

Harry plunged the sword right through Voldemort stomach, and a circular light appeared around him. Harry took the sword out and then stepped back as he watched Voldemort burn down to ashes. Harry had a gleeful smile on his face, when suddenly, he started to feel weak. His head pounded and he dropped to the floor, not quite sure of what was happening. Within a second, his pumping heart died down and the corpse of The Boy Who Lived lay there, alongside the ashes of the Dark Lord.

**Finis**


End file.
